Scary Stories
by ignorance1
Summary: I’ve got a series of short scary stories for ya. My friend told me these and I swear, they will knock your socks off. Seriously, I couldn’t sleep after she told me them.THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT! anyway, READ AND REVIEW! I swear, theyre creepy!
1. Authors Note READ

**Ok, hey it's me, anyway, I've got a series of short scary stories for ya. My friend told me these and I swear, they will knock your socks off. Seriously, I couldn't sleep after she told me them.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**


	2. Portraits

**Portraits**

A man was driving at night, when suddenly, his car runs out of gasoline. Luckily, he spotted a cabin nearby. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. He tried the doorknob. It swung open. He realized no one was living in the cabin. He walked to a room and found out that it was a bedroom with a bed in the middle. He lay down exhausted and looked around. He noticed with a slight shock that there were portraits all around the walls. All of the portraits had bloody eyes and they all seemed to be staring right at the bed. He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep. When he woke up, he realized they weren't portraits – they were windows.


	3. Valedictorian

**Here is another one. Anyway, Read And Review!!!**

**Valedictorian**

There was once a valedictorian and a sub-valedictorian. _We shall call the sub-valedictorian "Sub" and the Valedictorian "Val". 'K?_

Anyway, the Val and the Sub were studying afterschool. The sub was very jealous of the Val because she was pretty and smart and popular. Basically, she was as close to perfect as can be. When they finished studying, and got out of class, the sub was so intensely jealous of the Val that she pushed the Val off the second story of the school. The Val fell (naturally) and got caught in a tree. Her neck broke in some really odd angle and the branches, poked her eyes out, leaving a bloody mess, as her nose got smashed as well. Well, we can all conclude that she died right?

So the Sub took place of the Val's position (we shall still call her Sub) and was so possessive of that role that she stayed after school every day to study. (Kinda nerdy, no?) December came by and it was dark soon. The sub was in the classroom, doing extra credit or what-not, when the teacher had to leave the room, leaving the sub alone. Suddenly, she got superdooper sensitive hearing I guess and heard a classroom door open all the way down the hall. She also heard the dead Val's voice say "Oh, she's not here" and the door closing.

The door of the classroom opened and there stood the dead Val in the doorway. The Sub sat frozen in fear, not even breathing. The dead Val's corpse was like it was when he died; neck broken at the odd angle, no eyes, no nose blood everywhere. Basically, enough to scare you senseless.

The dead Val stood there for a moment, then said "oh, she's not here either" then closed the door and left. The Sub sighed in relief, then suddenly the door smashed open, the dead Val zooming in an inch of her face and said "I heeeaaard yoouu"

**Ok, moral of the story? U ever heard that one saying "If you can't see them, they can't see you"? Usually said to little kids who are afraid of the closet. **

**Anyway, if the sub had stayed still, and not done anything, she wouldn't have been found by the Val, since the Val can't **_**see, or smell**_**, it relied on its hearing. So after the sub sighed, it heard her and found her. **


	4. Hotel

'**k here is the third story I have. **

**Hotel**

A man stopped at a hotel for the weekend. The hotel owner told him, "We only have one room left, but I must warn you, if you ever hear or see anything from the room next door, ignore it. Dont open it, don't look at it, and don't even think about it. Ignore it"

The man agreed easily, like any scary story victim would. That night he heard a noise from the room next door. Being the ignorant idiotic victim he was, he decided to look through the keyhole. He saw a woman, dressed in white, dancing by herself. But, he only sees her back. The next night, he heard another noise. He looked through the key hole again like the weird person-who-looks-through-keyholes he is. Well, this time, he saw only bright, bright RED. He thought innocently "oh she caught me looking and covered up the keyhole" He had to leave the next morning, but he decided to oh-so-innocently look through the keyhole again. He saw the woman in white dancing again.

As he left the hotel, he told the owner about her. The hotel owner looked appalled and furious. When he asked why, the hotel owner exploded "why? You idiot, I told you to ignore that room! Now I have to tell you what's coming after you!" when he asked what did he mean, the hotel owner replied "That woman has been here since forever, never leaves the room. The first time she came here, I remember her so clearly, because she only wore white, but her eyes are bright RED"

**You get it? The second night he was looking into her EYES!!!!**


	5. Pretty

**Yo,**

**Anyway, here is the next one although this one kinda sounds like a text one if you ask me. Either way, your doomed if you see this. Wow I'm chipper.**

**Pretty**

Many years ago, there was a beautiful woman, and her husband. The woman was extremely pretty, blue eyes, blonde hair and all that jazz. Anyway, the husband comes home drunk and demands to know if the wife is cheating on him. Naturally, the woman is scared and doesn't say a thing. The husband gets mad as only a drunk man can get and cuts her mouth ear to ear. (Yeah I know, EWW!!) So, she dies. (Apparently)

On foggy nights, it has been reported that people have seen a woman with a surgical mask on (you know the ones that were so popular during the swine flu season?) Well she would walk up to them and say "Am I pretty to you?" people would say yes, because they would only see her eyes. She would the rip off the mask and say "am I pretty to you now"? If they said "No" she would cut their mouths ear to ear. (Ha-ha SMILE!) If they said "yes" she would follow them like the stalker she is and kill their whole family, because she would know you lied.

**Like I said, kinda like those text ones. Anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	6. AN

**Right, I've gotten back reviews on these stories and I agree with you.**

**I will put the down for a while and rewrite them, one by one, because its quality over quantity right?**

**Anyway, I might not be updating for a while until I finish rewriting.**

**And as for "Hotel", my friend told me that one, and her cousin told her that one, so the finer details of the woman actually being a girl might have been lost, although I'm pleased that people criticized instead of just "ohhh, creepy"**

**Anyway, some I made up, and some the told and some are just …there…as urban legends.**

**Anyway, I WILL update as soon as I can, maybe even today.**

**Ignorance1 **


	7. Mirrors

**Here is another story. And about the rewrites, I sat there trying to think of how to make it better, but just came to the conclusion of "What-the-hey. Its just a short story, to be told around campfires" anyway, I will try to rewrite, but knowing me, that is gonna take some time. However, here is the next chapter:**

**Mirrors**

Thunder sounded overhead as a girl woke up gasping. She had just had the same awful dream, the one she's had every night since she had moved to this new house. She stared straight ahead at the full-length mirror as lightning flashed. But instead of seeing her reflection, she saw hundreds of eyes cat-like eyes, staring right back at her, filling up the whole mirror. Startled, she blinked, and they were gone**.**

The next day, the girl threw the mirror away, to scared of taking any chances, she was 100% sure that she saw the eyes.

That night, she decided to take a shower, happy that she wouldn't have to be scared of the mirror anymore. The mirror in the bathroom fogs up, and when she steps out, the girl sees writing.

It says "Put the mirror in your room back. We miss watching you."

She frantically tries to wipe it away, but then realizes that it's written from the _other side._

She stops, shocked. The hand resting on the mirror gets grabbed and she is pulled in, never returning.

The house is still standing, the mirror still there. If you look closely, you can just barely make out a face and a hand that are very clearly not yours.

**There you go. Is anyone annoyed with those ads that pop up every single time you click something on here? I sure am!**


	8. Mom?

**I just realized that I haven't updated in the longest time!!**

**Mom?**

One day, a girl is sitting in her room, doing homework. As she struggles with the hard math problems, her mom peeks in.

The girl looks up and sees that her mom is smiling a creepy curled up smile, like one a chestier cat would wear, one that curls up the corners.

Her mom leaves and the girl, walks over to the doorway, to see what the deal was with her mom.

"She's never smiled like that", the girl thought, a little scared.

The girl opens the door a little more and sees her mom pacing the hallway, laughing and cooing at a little bundle in her arms.

The girl watches as her mom walks to the end of the hallway, but she blinks, and suddenly, her mom is back where she started.

She keeps watching, and every time the mom reaches the other side, she starts back at the other end, while the girl misses how she got to it.

The girl backs back into her room, onto her bed and pulls the covers over her head.

"This is not happening" she whispers softly "I'm crazy"

After a while, it gets hard to breathe, so, she pulls the covers back.

Her mom is two inches from her face.

She grins the weird smile and says "hello _mija_"

The girl screams at the top of her lungs.

Then, her mom, _from the kitchen,_ answers her "what's wrong?"

**There you go. Anyway, R&R, and anyone heard Juicebox by The Strokes? Fnickin awesome song!!!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!**


End file.
